Katty
Katty is my (Discofurby's, Babyred79's on the website) Moshi Monster, and he is a Katsuma. History I adopted him when I was inspired by a Moshi Monsters Magazine to start a Moshi World. I chose him because he meowed and I like cats. Then I painted him purple. He has blue eyes, and is lilac purple with violet markings. Little is known about his childhood. He was named after a merge of "Katsuma" and "catty" (meaning catlike). His male gender came from intuition. Family It is unknown who Katty's family are. Several dreams hinted at his family, but dreams are very unreliable sources of information. In one dream, he had a grumpy "evil twin" named Bobby who belonged to a played named catlover31. Bobby was much more focused and less kooky than Katty. In another dream he had a moody, zany father known as Gramps who was light green with dark green markings and purple eyes. In another he had a sensitive fushia, blue-striped sister Kiki who had a feisty son George. George was dark green with navy blue markings. In one dream someone suggested he get married and start a family but I doubted Katty would be responsible enough to be a father. Movements He has a scurrying, leaning forward walk. He often holds his front paws behind his back, or puts his right paw to his open mouth. His eyes look all over the place, hardly ever focusing on something. He also has various dance moves including almost falling over, wobbling and flapping on one leg, doing flips, nodding his head, side jumping, and sidestepping. Personality/Abilities He is a very fast runner and enjoys going for runs. He also has a huge appetite and can eat a whole box of Starlight Cookies in five seconds. He will eat anything but Sludge Fudge, Cloud Castle Ice Cream Sundaes and the "yucky" foods. Though not vain, he seems to enjoy his looks, and comments he looks handsome, cute, etc. He is also seen licking his paw and then rubbing his ear, like a cat. He speaks Katsumanese, with the word bubbles in English, and has a tendency to say random/nonsensical things. He also appears to have acute hearing and smell as he is often seen sniffing or talking of sounds I don't hear. He sometimes seems to recognize things I don't, including the hand on the railing and the "guy with the boombox". He can write, though he has messy handwriting and bad spelling and grammar. He doesn't actually enjoy shopping, but gets shopping-related urges from accidentally watching ads. He is also immune to hypnosis and can fix things with candy. Katty has a very very ''very ''short attention span and can get distracted after a simple few seconds. He is also very funky and has a disco ball in his house and visits the Underground Disco every Wednesday. When charming Zack Binspin, he claimed Moptop Tweenybop was his favorite song, which turned out to be true. Sometimes, particularly if left unattended, he will look left and right, then stare at the screen, all the while making confused noises. This is known in my family as the Looking Thing and intimidates me.